Lost Memories
by Night Shade 1427
Summary: Based off of File 646. Knowing Shinichi's dangerous situation, Heiji takes him and runs. With the Black Ops hot on their heels, will the two Great Detectives survive? Will Hakuba and Kaito be able to help? *slight spoiler warning*
1. Chapter 1

When I read file 646 of Detective Conan, I couldn't help but want to do something off of it, so here we go. Hope it's to your liking.

Lost Memories

Chapter OneRunning

Heiji frowned as they were being led to the police station. The situation could hardly be considered good. He turned his head to stare at Shinichi. He looked rather vulnerable with the confusion in his eyes… and the fact that he was still only covered by that blanket didn't help matters at all.

He knew that without his memories, Shinichi was in a great amount of danger. The Black Organization was still out there… and if they saw him, it was all over. Knowing that everyone in this damn town seemed to despise Shinichi with a passion made Heiji fear for his friends' fate all the more.

'_I've got to do __**something**__._' He thought, gritting his teeth. He couldn't just sit back and pretend that Shinichi's amnesia was the only problem at the moment.

As Ran, Kazuha and Kogorou headed into the police station to settle matters about finding Shinichi in the state he was in, Heiji grabbed Shinichi's wrist to keep him from going in.

Shinichi gave the strange tanned boy a curious look. Out of all of those who "knew" him, he seemed to have been the one to take his amnesia the worst. Why was he stopping him now?

"We're getting out of here." Heiji declared and Shinichi's eyes widened. Heiji took out the keys to Kogorou's rental car that he'd snatched and started leading the puzzled Shinichi towards the car.

'_Screw the case. Kudo's life is more important._' Heiji thought decisively as he gestured for Shinichi to get into the passenger seat. He took the wheel and started heading out.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What about those… others?" Shinichi asked in an unsure voice, looking about.

"They'll find a way to get back." Heiji said flatly. "We need to leave… _Now._"

Shinichi didn't say anything, but his confusion grew all the more. Just what was going on.

Heiji leaned over and rearranged the blanket covering Shinichi so that his head was covered as well.

"Try to keep your face hidden at all times. It's for your own safety." Heiji said gruffly. Shinichi nodded meekly, irritating Heiji ever so slightly. He hated seeing Shinichi like this. It just wasn't… Him.

"What's going on?" Shinichi inquired as Heiji drove them back towards Beika. It was a dangerous place to be, but they needed to talk with Agasa and Ai and speaking of the situation on the phone was risky and may not be enough to describe the severity of the situation.

"I'll tell ya everything, Kudo… Just not right now. We're not out of hot water yet. All I can tell you is that you're in danger and I'm workin' to get ya out of it." Heiji said. '_Makes me wonder if we'll ever get out of hot water with this situation…_'

The drive was long and silent, with Shinichi trying to make sense of everything and Heiji struggling to form a plan of action to keep Shinichi out of the Black Organization's radar.

Heiji returned the van and got to his motorcycle. He was more comfortable with the motorcycle and he felt that it may be better in terms of getting away.

"Sit in front of me." Heiji told Shinichi. If there was a chance that they were going to get shot at, Heiji would feel better if he knew that Shinichi would at least be shielded.

Then he headed to Agasa's house. Their reception was rather somber.

"So, the prototype worked…" Ai remarked, staring at the confused Shinichi.

"Prototype?" Shinichi asked, completely confused. He turned to Heiji for an explanation.

"Later, Kudo. It's a really long story." The dark-skinned boy declared. "So ya accidentally gave him a prototype antidote instead of a cold pill and now we're stuck in this mess and he's got no memory whatsoever!"

"Which means it's up to you, Hattori-kun, to make sure that he's kept safe and out of their radar." Ai said coolly. "Agasa-hakasei and I are in no way capable of protecting him fully and it will take a while to alert his parents of the danger. You need to get him out of Beika. It's too dangerous with all of _them_ hanging around. Get him as far as you can from here!"

Heiji nodded and dragged a bewildered Shinichi with him.

They weren't aware that someone was watching them from Shinichi's house and alerting higher officials…

"Where are we going?" Shinichi hollered over the roar of the wind as Heiji drove them away.

"I don't know!" Heiji yelled back. "Just away from here!"

It wasn't long before the shooting began.

"Fuck!" Heiji screamed, realizing that the Black Organization was already catching up with them. He'd hoped for some more time.

"W-what's going on? Why are they shooting at us?!" Shinichi cried, sounding terrified.

"'Cuz they're tryin' to kill us!" Heiji yelled back bluntly, swerving left and right to dodge the bullets.

"But why?!" Shinichi shot back.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" Heiji roared back, forcing Shinichi's head down so that Shinichi was shielded as a whole by his body.

Heiji tried his best to keep out of range of the snipers but as he turned around the corner to try to lose them, a bullet managed to hit one of his tires and the motorcycle began to skid. Cursing, Heiji grabbed Shinichi by the waist and pulling them off the motorcycle. They rolled away as the motorcycle slammed hard into a nearby parked car and they both burst into flames.

Bruised and scraped up, Heiji pulled Shinichi to his feet. The amnesiac detective was a bit worse off for wear than Heiji, having only a blanket protecting his bare skin from abrasion. The fact that Shinichi was still reeling from both his cold and what had happened when he transformed, made things all the worse. Shinichi was barely able to hold his own weight.

"DAMN IT!" Heiji screamed as he led the sick Great Detective of the East away.

He started leading them into a crowded plaza, hoping to lose the gunmen in the vast sea of people but wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet that pierced through his lower back, just as they merged with the crowd.


	2. Unexpected Allies

Here's another chapter… hopefully less shaky than the first. Yes, I know I might have mixed things up with Shinichi's clothing bit, kind of got distracted with the other aspects ;. Hopefully, I can work around that and do better from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Chapter TwoUnexpected Allies

Hakuba was in a foul mood as he, Aoko, Akako and Kaito headed for the restaurant they intended to eat at after school. Kaito was being as annoying as ever, having pranked Hakuba relentlessly that day. Hakuba was just about ready to blow up at the magician.

He was just about to argue with Kaito when someone bumped into him, sending them both to the floor.

Kaito moved fast and caught the strange blanket-covered companion as he was flung forward.

Hakuba grunted and looked to see that the one who had rammed into him was none other than Hattori Heiji. Irritation settled in quickly.

"I thought you'd at least now to look where you were going, Hot-Blooded-Detective-kun." He said dryly.

Heiji groaned, opening one eye to glare at Hakuba. It was then that the blonde detective noticed that Heiji was pretty roughed up and sweating badly. He looked sick.

"U-urasai, teme…" Heiji said, struggling back to his feet shakily. "I-I don't… Have t-time… for ya…"

Heiji reached out and grabbed the arm of his mysterious companion and pulled him – her? - towards him.

"We need to… Get out of 'ere…" Heiji rasped, actually looking rather pale for his normal skin tone.

"But… You're bleeding!" his companion protested and Kaito couldn't help feel that the voice seemed kind of familiar. It sounded like his voice.

It was then that the four Ekota High students noticed that Heiji was wounded. They hadn't noticed before because Heiji had covered it with his hand, but now the blood was beginning to be evident even with his hand covering it.

"It d-doesn't matter…" Heiji said through gritted teeth. "If we don't… move on… they'll kill ya."

He started leading them away but he fell to his knees. It hurt too badly and he was beginning to feel really dizzy.

"L-look… you're really hurt. You can't just ignore it." Aoko said, frightened, not knowing what was going on, but still wanting to help.

Heiji was about to respond but he passed out.

"Hattori-kun!" the covered companion exclaimed, trying to rouse him in a panic.

Curiosity got the better of Hakuba and as he moved Heiji into a more comfortable position, he reached over and pushed the blanket off of the other man's head.

His and Kaito's eyes widened as they came face to face with the panicked and confused Kudo Shinichi.

Realization of just who was chasing Heiji and Shinichi came to Kaito and his eyes flitted about in search of the snipers.

"Don't worry… I made it so no one can see us." Akako whispered and Kaito looked at her in surprise before a thankful smile came on his face.

"We need to get Hattori-kun to a hospital." Hakuba said, trying to quell the blood flow.

"No." Kaito said sharply and the group looked at him. "Those snipers are still out there. We can't let these two go to some place where they would be easy pickings. We'll take them to my place. We can treat him there and hopefully get some answers."

Hakuba nodded, accepting Kaito's reasoning.

"My grandma's waiting for us nearby. She can drive us over." He said and the group agreed to that.

Kaito helped Hakuba put Heiji on his back and they started moving but Kaito paused, turned to the oddly (to him) bewildered looking Shinichi and covered his head again.

He noticed the odd looks he was getting and quickly moved to explain why he did so.

"His head had been covered for a reason." He said with a shrug.

What felt like an eternity later, they were at Kaito's house and Heiji was being treated by Hakuba and Kaito, both who knew a good amount about treating bullet wounds.

Shinichi just sat nearby, looking lost, confused and incredibly feverish.

Once Hakuba and Kaito were sure that Heiji would be in a somewhat stable situation, they turned to Shinichi.

"So, Kudo-kun, could you perhaps tell us what's going on?" Hakuba asked calmly. Shinichi frowned.

"How do you know my name?" he inquired, almost innocently. Kaito and Hakuba raised their eyebrows.

"You're a very well known high school detective, Kudo-kun. You're known as the savior of the Japanese Police force and the Great Detective the East. How could we _not_ know who you are?" Hakuba said as if it was obvious.

Shinichi's response wasn't something any of them expected.

"I'm a detective?" he asked incredulously.

'_What's going on?_' Kaito wondered. '_What's up with tantei-kun? He's not acting like himself at all._'

"You don't remember?" Hakuba asked, sounding puzzled.

"I didn't even remember my own name." Shinichi said. "I woke up with people surrounding me. They told me they found me in the river. Some girl with long brown hair and blue eyes called me Shinichi. She kind of looks like you." He pointed to Aoko.

"You must be talking about Mouri Ran-san." Hakuba declared. He seemed to pity Shinichi now that he had no memory. "She's the daughter of Mouri Kogorou, the detective that started making a name for himself when you went missing."

"I went missing?" Shinichi asked with a frown, not looking good at all. Everything that had happened that day left him in less than good shape. Kaito noticed that.

"You need to stop that, Hakuba. He's not ready yet to hear about his old life. You can see that he's not feeling well. Trying to force him to remember will do him more harm than good." He said, trying to help the once sharp detective. He hated seeing him in this state. It just wasn't the detective he was used to and it bothered him.

"Ano… Don't you think you should get him some clothes? I don't think Kudo-tantei seems very comfortable the way he is…" Aoko said, blushing at the sight of Shinichi in such a state of undress.

"I'm not complaining." Akako mused, giving Shinichi a blatantly lascivious look. Shinichi blushed and moved the blanket around him to cover him even better. Kaito couldn't help but think the action cute. Shinichi, without his memory, seemed… innocent in a way that wasn't possible otherwise.

The real Shinichi was too guarded and weary from all the murders he'd solved, Kaito could clearly see that in the shrunken detective's eyes. None of that was present now. It was like a reversal of Shinichi's normal state. Instead of being in the body of a child with the mind of an adult, he had the body of an adult, but the mind of an innocent child. Kaito would have laughed if he hadn't felt that this situation was far too serious for that.

"Er… I'll be right back with some clothes for you. We're roughly the same size." Kaito said as he went to go get clothes for the uncomfortable amnesiac.

A couple of hours later, Heiji woke up with a start.

"KUDO!" he screamed, looking about frantically for his amnesiac friend. If something had happened to him when he'd been unconscious, he would never forgive himself…

"Calm down, Hattori-kun, he's right here safe and sound." Hakuba said, gesturing to Shinichi, who was now wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He looked definitely less vulnerable now that he was actually clothed.

Heiji sighed as he was helped into a seated position.

"Where are we?" he questioned, looking around.

"You're at my place." Kaito said. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, a classmate of Hakuba's."

Heiji nodded as he looked around.

"Thanks, I guess…" he said before struggling to get onto his feet.

The Ekota High students instantly protested.

"Lie back down, Hattori-kun, you're in no shape to be moving around." Hakuba said sharply.

Heiji glared defiantly at Hakuba.

"I don't need to take orders from you." He shot back crossly. "We need to get out of here, Kudo."

"Those who are after you don't know you're here. We made sure that all was clear when we brought you here." Kaito said. "You can relax."

Heiji gave him a frown, not knowing who he was and wondered if he could be trusted.

Kaito was quick to introduce everyone, noting that it may help clear the trust issue somewhat.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba's classmate. The girl beside me is Nakamori Aoko and the other girl is Kouizumi Akako. The blonde idiot is Hakuba Saguru, a teenage detective just like you and Hattori-kun, Kudo-kun." Kaito said, the last bit obviously for the benefit of the amnesiac.

"Look, Hattori-kun, you're wounded and in no shape to move. You and Kudo-kun are both safe for the time being. Why don't you just rest for a while and we'll discuss matters tomorrow?" Hakuba suggested. They'd already alerted Nakamori-keibu, so the police were on the alert for any abnormal activity in the city, particular in the area they were in.

Heiji looked reluctant but then saw that Shinichi didn't look very good himself. He realized that running at this time would be pointless for both of them. He sagged back onto the couch in defeat.

"Fine…" he grumbled with a scowl. "But just for the night."

The Ekota High students sighed in relief, the knowledge that the reckless detective wasn't going to do anything stupid alleviating their concerns.

"We'll come back tomorrow and we can sort things out then." Hakuba said, standing up. "You alright with them staying here, Kuroba?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't thought it possible." The magician shot back. Nodding in satisfaction, the blonde detective, Aoko and Akako all left the house.


	3. Thief and the Truth

Here I am with another chapter. I have a feeling this one may be a little shaky with the entire character development thing given some of the things in it, but I hope it's okay.

Also, I'm looking for someone who'd be willing to beta this for me. Have been doing this kind of blindly… sweatdrop

I know there are several loose ends I will need to start tying up and I'll try my best to do so. Feel free to point it out to me if I'm going a little off course. It's hard not to for me when I'm doing a Detective Conan story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Chapter Three A Thief and the Truth

Shinichi stood on the balcony of the room he was given in the Kuroba residence. The day had really taxed him and he _still_ didn't remember anything about his life… other than the fact that he seemed to have a psychological aversion to pills. When Kaito had offered him some aspirin to help with his headache, he had freaked, screaming "No more pills!" over and over.

It had taken Kaito and Heiji's dual efforts to get him to calm down and realize that he was not in any danger. Kaito could only guess the reaction had something to do with how Shinichi had been shrunk into Conan in the first place.

"Something on your mind, tantei-kun?" a voice called out and Shinichi looked up to see a strange white tuxedo-clad figure perched on the branch of a nearby tree. His top hat and monocle hid his facial features. Shinichi's face scrunched up at the sight of him. He seemed familiar, like Heiji, had been. However, unlike Heiji, who he'd gotten a feeling of camaraderie, trust and loyalty, he felt slight annoyance, admiration and respect towards this person.

"Who are you?" Shinichi queried, eyes wide with confusion. He noted an almost sad look pass on the other's face before it turned back into a passive mask.

"So you really don't remember anything…" the other man said. Shinichi looked slightly suspicious.

"How do you know I can't remember anything?" he asked, backing away.

"I make it a habit to watch over my favorite detectives and look out for their well being." the white-clad figure said. "I'm Kaitou Kid, a phantom thief. You're the only detective who has ever really got close to catching me."

"So… we're enemies?" Shinichi frowned.

"I wouldn't say enemies. That's too harsh. I'd say we are more like friendly rivals." Kid said, leaping on to the balcony. Shinichi backed away even more from him instinctively.

"How can I know for sure? I can't tell who my friends are from my enemies… How do I know I can trust you and that you aren't just trying to manipulate me somehow?" Shinichi questioned, back pressed up against the balcony railing. Satartled, he started to fall back when Kid grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, saving him from a painful fall.

"You can trust me because we're on the same side. We're allies against the same enemy, whether you're aware of it or not." Kid said seriously. Shinichi blushed from the close proximity before he processed what Kid had said. Then he frowned.

"Allies? Same enemies?" he repeated, brows furrowing in an expression Kid found endearing.

"Those who are trying to kill you killed someone very dear to me." Kid said, not knowing why he felt the need to tell Shinichi the motive behind his thievery. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding like he meant it.

" I won't let them kill you too." Kid promised and Shinichi looked surprised. Kid then let the detective go, backing up ever so slightly. "It's getting late, so I'll bid you a good night, tantei-kun."

"Matte!" Shinichi protested but Kid had already disappeared in a flash of pink smoke, leaving behind a single red rose.

Shinichi picked the rose up curiously and blushed faintly before shaking his head to clear it. He shouldn't mull over this so much… not until he could fully understand what was going on. Heiji still hadn't told him the truth. He had a feeling it was because of their current company. He didn't want Hakuba and Kaito to know apparently.

The next morning, Shinichi came down to see Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba waiting for him in the living room.

"Sleep well?" Kaito asked amiably and Shinichi nodded.

"Feeling better, Kudo?" Heiji inquired, giving his friend a quick once over.

"I should be asking you that, Hattori-kun." Shinichi said. Heiji snorted.

"I've handled worse." He asserted dismissively. "And call me Hattori, forget the suffix. We've been friends long enough for you to drop the formality."

Honestly, he hated seeing Shinichi act so uncharacteristic and unconfident. It just wasn't him. He seemed too vulnerable like this… perhaps even more than he had been when he was Conan. At least as Conan he'd known the danger he was up against and knew how to deal with it for the most part.

"Haibara called earlier. Your parents are on their way here. It's only a matter of hours before they arrive."Heiji remarked. "Once they come, I'll fill you in on everything, and no Hakuba-han, you can't know. It's not your business and you're safer not knowin'."

Hakuba looked ready to argue but when Kaito shot him an oddly serious look and shook his head, Hakuba backed down.

"So, how do you plan to deal with this sniper situation?" Hakuba inquired, knowing that they still were in grave danger.

"I'm still thinking on that." Heiji said, frowning.

"Brilliant. You and Kudo-kun are running for your lives and you have no idea how to keep yourselves out of harm's way." Hakuba said sarcastically. Heiji shot him a scathing glare.

"You try to come up with a plan to escape the sight of a bloody fuckin' crime syndicate out to kill ya and your amnesiac best friend with absolutely no time to even think. Kudo's no help at the moment because he doesn't remember how to deal with _them_ and there's no one else around who knows enough about the situation to help!" Heiji screamed, not realizing he'd just given a pretty decent sized clue as to what they were up against.

"Then let us help!" Hakuba exclaimed back, close to losing his cool.

Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other. The situation seemed to be getting a little tense.

"I already told ya I can't. it's dangerous for ya to find out." Heiji yelled.

"It's dangerous not knowing either!" Hakuba shot back.

Heiji opened and closed his mouth before letting out a cry of frustration and stalking out of the room.

Hakuba glared at where Heiji had been and sighed.

"You really don't like Hattori-kun, do you?" Kaito mused, crossing his arms.

"That's perhaps too strong a generalization…" Hakuba admitted. "He's just so… reckless. It rubs me the wrong way how a detective can move around as thoughtlessly as he does."

Shinichi left the two Ekota High students and went to talk to Heiji.

"Daijobou, Hattori?" he queried as he approached the stewing Osakan.

"I'm alright, Kudo. Just a little stressed. I could really use some of your quick thinking right now but I reckon ya don't know how to deal with this, do you?" Heiji said. Shinichi shook his head and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault you got amnesia." Heiji said.

"Hattori, can I ask you a question?" Shinichi asked, looking rather unsure. Heiji looked curious.

"Sure, ask away." Heiji said, staring at Shinichi.

"You're acting as if this sniper problem has been a long lasting issue. Does that mean we've been on the run ever since this thing began?" Shinichi asked. Heiji shook his head.

"No, until yesterday, you'd been in hiding. Certain circumstances, the ones that led you to losing your memory I suppose, sent a red flag in the air." Heiji said.

"How was I hiding?" Shinichi frowned.

"It's a long story and I'm certain you'll think I'm crazy." Heiji said. "Once your parents are here, I'll explain everything. They can back up whatever I say and tell you of things they may know that I don't."

Shinichi nodded, accepting the answer for now.

"But you will tell me, won't you?" Shinichi asked. Heiji smiled and nodded.

"Without a doubt." He responded.


	4. Finding Out

Hey, I've finally got the fourth chapter up and running. Hopefully, I didn't make Yuusaku and Yukiko too OOC. Characterizing rather unconventional parents such as them is rather hard ;.

**Kagome2811**: I'm planning on making it a KaiShin pairing. I like that pairing I think even more than the traditional KaiAoko and ShinRan pairing. There's just something about their interaction that makes me squal.

**Miyano Ran**: Yes, in File 646 Shinichi really did lose his memory. I just veered off in what happened afterwards. Thought it'd be more exciting this way. I mean, what better than to have all four guys together with a situation like this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan… but how I wish I did sighs in depression

Chapter FourFinding Out

A few hours later, the door bell rang and Kaito opened the door to see a man and woman dressed in dark clothing with sunglasses and hats. He instantly went on guard, not recognizing who they were.

"Who are you?" he asked with a frown, hand instinctively heading for the card gun he'd taken to keeping with him at all times now that the Black Ops were being semi-active.

Heiji came over and his eyes widened in recognition.

"You don't need to worry, Kuroba-han, they're Kudo's parents." He said and Kaito looked surprised.

"Can we come in?" Yuusaku asked as he took off his hat and the sunglasses. Kaito nodded and let them in.

"Where's Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked, for once not her entirely cheerful self. At the moment, she just felt worried for the safety of her only son.

Heiji called out for the amnesiac and the curious Great Detective of the East came out of the living room. When his eyes fell on Yuusaku and Yukiko, they were disappointed when they didn't seen recognition in his eyes.

Shinichi turned to Heiji, a look of naïve interest in his eyes.

"Are they my parents?" he questioned and Heiji nodded.

Yuusaku walked up to Shinichi, staring straight into his eyes as if he was trying to search for something.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked calmly. Shinichi shook his head, looking down. He was surprised when Yuusaku dropped a hand onto Shinichi's head. Shinichi raised his head and gave Yuusaku a curious look.

"You'll get it back… we'll make sure of it." Yuusaku promised, looking serious.

"But what if he doesn't get it back?" Yukiko asked, looking troubled by the concept.

Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba looked at each other. They hadn't even considered the possibility that Shinichi would never regain his memories. Heiji and Kaito looked particularly scared of that concept. If that were to happen, the Kudo Shinichi they once knew and cared for would be as good as dead… and the danger he would be in would be much more potent.

"Ya can't think like that! Kudo will get his memories back one way or another. We just have to help him through that!" Heiji said, ever the faithful one.

"So I take it you want some answers?" Yuusaku asked his son, who nodded.

"Let's go to the living room." Yukiko said. "There's no one listening, right?"

"I already checked around. We're in the clear." Kaito said and Hakuba gave him a curious look. Why did he feel that Kaito sort of knew what was going on?

"I guess we should start from the very beginning." Yuusaku said seriously, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure you've heard by now how you're a well known teenage detective." Yukiko said. "You started out when you were 16. You were actually on a plane with your childhood friend, Mouri Ran, when you solved your first case. You were active for a year before you came across a crime syndicate that… changed your life."

"I take it this is when he disappeared?" Hakuba said with a small frown. Yuusaku, Yukiko and Heiji nodded before they explained everything that happened with Shinichi becoming Conan and what happened from there.

Hakuba looked downright shocked while Kaito's own emotions were carefully masked behind his trademark Poker Face.

"So… all this time, Kudo-kun has been pretending to be Edogawa Conan?" Hakuba repeated, wide-eyed. "Well, I guess that explains why he was so smart."

Shinichi was trying to process everything himself. It stirred something in him, but only slightly. Everything _still_ felt foreign to him.

"It all seems so surreal…" he mused. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"We wouldn't joke around about this, Kudo." Heiji said. "No matter how farfetched it may seem, it's the truth. It's just like that one saying Holmes had: 'When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable it might seem, must be the truth.' He was your idol, ya know."

Kaito wondered if it was rude to laugh at the blank look Shinichi had when Sherlock Holmes was mentioned. For the modern-day Holmes not to have any recollection of his mentor was almost laughable. Then again, if he couldn't even have any recollection of Holmes, than just _what_ would stir his memory?

"Ano… Can you tell me what role Kaitou Kid played in my life during this time?" Shinichi asked, a shyness to his voice that made Kaito's protective feelings for the amnesiac detective to grow stronger.

Hakuba and Heiji looked downright surprised that Shinichi even knew who Kaitou Kid was while Yuusaku and Yukiko seemed more amused.

"You two are rivals, from what I've seen. I think he knew your secret." Heiji said. "Considering he never really treated you as a kid, unless it was a jibe to irritate you. I don't really know too much. Your interactions with him were mostly a private sort of thing between the two of ya. But how do you know who Kid is? Don't tell me you remember him when you don't even remember Nee-chan."

Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't remember him… other than a distinct feeling like I get from you. He visited me last night." He admitted. Hakuba immediately looked at Kaito, who remained neutral in expression. He wasn't about to show any emotion out of fear Hakuba would get the proof he was looking for in thinking he was Kaitou Kid.

"He visited you?!" Heiji gaped, looking surprised. "Why would he do that? And how would he know you were here in the first place?"

"He said he made it a habit of looking over the detectives that chased after him." Shinichi recalled. "And that we were fighting the same enemy. He said those that shot at us yesterday belonged to the same group that stole someone important to him."

He didn't notice the look on Yuusaku and Yukiko's face, as if they were more aware of Kid's history than anyone else knew.

"Well, the rivalry/comraderie between Kid and the Kudo family is now running into its 2nd generation." Yuusaku said with a small smirk. "I once chased after Kaitou Kid myself, the original one at least. It doesn't surprise me that Kid would look into Shinichi's well-being."

All four teenagers looked surprised at that, particularly Kaito. He hadn't known Oyaji had challenged Shinichi's father…

"So now that the truth's out in the open, what should we do?" Hakuba said.

They all stared as Shinichi stood up, looking troubled, as if something was just coming to him.

"So they want to kill me… and all of you just got involved to try to help…" he said, brow furrowing.

"What are you trying to get at, Kudo?" Heiji asked with a small frown.

"They don't want anything to do with you but they'll hurt you, like they did already, to get to me." Shinichi said and slowly, Kaito was beginning to figure out what was going through Shinichi's head.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you, Kudo?" he asked with a small frown.

"How could I not? I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt by people who will do anything to kill me for something I got involved in that has nothing to do with you!" Shinichi yelled and before anyone could stop him, he'd run out of the house.

"Kudo!" Heiji yelled trying to run after him, but he moved too quickly and opened his wound again. He sank down with a grimace and gasp of pain.

"You can't go after him, Hattori.You're in no shape to go running around again." Hakuba said, kneeling beside him.

"He can't, but we can." Kaito said as he ran off after the confused amnesiac. Yuusaku went off as well, leaving a flustered Yukiko to help Hakuba get Heiji back on the couch and rebandaged the opened wound.

I hope Shinichi running out like that wasn't a too unreasonable course of action. I just thought he needed to get out of the sheltered area somehow, alone.

I'm getting ideas for what should happen during that time but can't decide on which idea is better:

Shinichi gets surrounded by crooks and Kid ends up saving him

Shinichi gets surrounded by crooks and Vermouth intervenes.

Shinichi just bumps into Vermouth.

Any other idea you guys would like to see for this situation?


	5. Trouble in the Streets

Chapter Five

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had been focusing on my other story Life, Death and Magic while balancing everything my parents have dumped on me for the summer. I almost wish I was back at college. Surprisingly, I seem more focused on my stories while I'm at school. Go figure.

I hope this chapter is good enough for the long wait. I have some reservations about it but I think it'll be okay. If any of you have an idea or something you'd like to see in this story, feel free to tell. I'll try to incorporate it. I happen to like the kind of interactive nature of writing. Makes it kind of fun to see what other people think.

Also: how long do you reckon the antidote should last. It can't be 24 hours (since that's most likely already passed and that would completely defeat the purpose of the story, for the most part.) So how many days would you guess that would still be slightly realistic? I've been having difficulties thinking about it.

**ShonaiulaRose**: You don't have to worry. I'm not going to make it too physical. Haven't really gathered the courage to write something like that just yet. sweatdrop

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, but if I did, Kaito and Shinichi would be definitely more than just simple rivals.

Chapter FiveTrouble in the Streets

It was getting dark outside and Yuusaku and Kaito had yet to find Shinichi.

"Damn it…" Kaito panted. "Kudo was always too fast for his own good…" He took that moment to try to think rationally. Even if he found Shinichi, there was no saying that the boy would come back willingly. He seemed to think he could keep them all safe by staying away from them. He was pretty damn stubborn, so getting him to stop thinking like that would take ages. Time they may not have, considering they had no idea when Shinichi would revert back to his child form. He had to find him and soon.

Shinichi panted as he leaned against the wall in a nearby alley. He was dead tired and feeling worse than ever. His fever was coming back for sure. It didn't help that it was beginning to rain. He didn't even know where he was anymore… not that he'd known to begin with. He wished he had his memories so he wouldn't feel so vulnerable but he knew it wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

'_Did I make the right choice?_' he pondered to himself, taking the moment to actually think about his actions. '_I'm on the hit list of some big crime syndicate with no knowledge of how to deal with them and with no allies… I really screwed up._'

He hadn't run into any snipers so far, which was fortunate, but he didn't know how long his luck would last. He had no where to go.

"What's a guy like you doing out here in our parts?" a shady voice called out and Shinichi stiffened, looking around frantically.

"Who – who's there?" He asked fearfully, wishing he had a source of light.

When lightning flashed in the sky, Shinichi got a vague hint of those who were confronting him. He realized he was nearly completely surrounded by what appeared to be a gang. Unfortunately, that same lightning allowed them to see who he is.

"Now talk about irony… we've got none other than Kudo Shinichi in our grasp…" the leader sneered, looking down right malicious.

Shinichi's eyes widened in fear and he tried to back away, only to get caught by two of the goons and pinned to his spot.

"Let me go!" he cried out, trying to get free with no avail. His fear was beginning to grow with every second.

"That's funny… I thought that the Great Detective of the East would have more fight in him…" the leader remarked, cocking his head to the side.

Shinichi fought harder and managed to kick one of his captors, using the distraction to slip out of the other's grasp and he began to run.

"Catch him!" the leader, Yamato, yelled out and the gang members started running after the terrified Shinichi.

'_Someone please help._' Shinichi pleaded mentally. He really was in deep shit.

Meanwhile, Kaito had opted to take on his Kid persona, considering it appeared that, ironically, Shinichi seemed most comfortable around him. Kid may be able to convince Shinichi to go back better than anyone else if Kaito's hunch was correct.

He couldn't use his hang glider because of the rain but he'd make do without it. He heard a loud commotion and hid quickly before the people that were approaching could see him.

He was quite shocked to see Shinichi running past, looking absolutely terrified, while what appeared to be gangsters chased after him.

Kid's eyes narrowed. Couldn't have them hurting Shinichi, now could he?

He gave chase, silently, hidden, waiting for the right time to get Shinichi out of the mess he'd gotten himself into.

Shinichi found himself cornered as he found the alleyway he'd turned into was a dead end. He turned, heart beating furiously in his chest, as the gangsters started approaching him.

"So this is the Great Detective? You really are pathetic." The leader sneered. "You have no where else to run, so you might as well give in."

"What do you want?" Shinichi demanded, eyes blurring slightly. This heavy activity was doing nothing good for his fever. He looked ready to collapse right then and there.

"Nothing much, really… it's not every day we get to overcome someone as high and mighty as you. You're a bit of a threat to criminals everywhere… so we'll do them all a favor and get rid of you." Yamato sneered before running his eyes down Shinichi's drenched form in a way that made the boy even more terrified and Kid, who was observing in the shadows, clench his fists in fury.

'_That bastard better not be thinking what I think he is_.' Kid growled mentally. He was exceptionally protective of Shinichi out of all the detectives he favored. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Then again… we could have some fun with you first." Yamato said, getting dangerously close to Shinichi and taking hold of his chin to make sure Shinichi was looking him straight in the eyes. "You have quite the body… almost like a girl's."

"Please… leave me alone." Shinichi pleaded weakly. Kid never wanted to see the detective so vulnerable again. This wasn't how he was supposed to be. Shinichi was strong. Never had the thief seen him so frail, not even when he was Conan.

As Yamato inched closer to Shinichi, who was pushing against his chest frantically, Kid made his move. He threw small bombs filled with sleeping gas to knock out Yamato's goons.

This effectively caught Yamato's attention and he (much to both Shinichi and Kid's relief) stepped away from Shinichi.

"Who's there?" Yamato called out, looking around frantically.

Once he got close enough, Kid lashed out, punching him hard in the face. He could have just knocked him out like the rest, but he felt that Yamato deserved something more than that.

As Yamato flew back, Kid came out of his hiding place, his Poker Face clearly set on.

Yamato gaped at him, stunned, but he didn't get a word in as Kid punched him again for good measure before hitting him with a spray version of his knockout gas.

He then turned to the shivering Shinichi and held out a hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said, his expression softening. Shinichi hesitated slightly before he gave Kid his hand and the thief led him out of the alleyway.

"T-thank you." Shinichi said, looking down the entire time.

"It was no problem. I couldn't let you get hurt, tantei-kun. If something happened to you, I'd be short one detective to play with." Kid said in a flippant tone, trying to raise Shinichi's spirits a bit. The detective hadn't had many positive experiences in the time he'd been in his bigger body. Kid hoped to change that. He was pleased when he got a small smile out of Shinichi. It wasn't much, but it was a start. "Now let's get you out of the rain. It can't be helping your fever much."

Knowing one of his bolt holes was nearby, Kid opted to bring Shinichi there instead of back to his home.

They were both happy to get into some place dry and they both visibly relaxed.

Kid saw how feverish Shinichi was and frowned. He took off his glove and laid his hand flat against Shinichi's forehead. He pulled it away almost instantly. Shinichi was burning up. Kid was surprised that Shinichi had held on for so long.

"Your fever is getting worse." He remarked. He then pointed to the bathroom. "Let's get you into the shower. Perhaps the cool water will help ease your temperature down again."

"I can do it myself." Shinichi insisted softly and Kid obliged him, happy at least to see that Shinichi's stubborn nature was still somewhat there.

They didn't know that someone had been watching them up until they entered the bolt hole.

Vermouth had been watching Shinichi since she'd caught sight of him earlier in the day, just a little while after he had run away from the Kuroba residence. She'd witnessed his trouble with the gang and would have eventually gone to help him out, when Kid intervened.

A small, amused smirk appeared on her face as she relaxed in the front seat of her car.

"It appears I've found a reason to keep you alive, Kid." She said to herself.


	6. A Brief Period of Calm

Chapter Six

Here's another chapter. Hopefully, it will be to your liking.

Special thanks to **Saitaina R. Moricia** for betaing the chapter for me. Thanks for pointing out that which I should work on. Apparently, I had issues with that in my other story as well. Seems I have a pattern I need to fix. ;

Also, I was thinking of having Hakuba/Heiji as a side pairing. They amuse me a lot when together and I really wanted to see them together (not many stories host this particular pairing). Tell me what you think.

**Gundammzbd36**: yeah, I guess he will have to turn back into Conan, eventually. But I'm going to try to find a way that he won't have to stay that way long, depending on how big this confrontation with the BO will be (if it ever gets past Vermouth's interference).

**Miyano Ran**: I added that Shinichi like a girl comment… just to make that guy creepier. It had just popped out without a second thought on my part. Sorry if it disturbed anyone. And this story will be yaoi (maybe not so intense a yaoi story, but it will be one nonetheless), so I'm sorry for not making it more clear.

**Amethyst rulzz**: I think Shinichi wouldn't very much like that if it happened (at least at the moment), but it would perhaps been a bit amusing. And thanks. I don't understand much about Vermouth and Shinichi's relationship, except that she appears to be protecting him for her own reasons (well protecting him and Ran) and I think it has to do something with when they met in New York when they were 16. Vermouth's quite the mystery.

**TopazledHannah-kun**: three days seems like a good amount, maybe four. Let's see how much we can pull off in those few days…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan… but how I wish I did.

Chapter SixA Brief Period of Calm

Yuusaku was still out looking for his son frantically, not knowing that Kid had gotten him to safety… for the time being.

When his phone rang, he picked it up, hoping it was someone with positive news on the whereabouts of his son.

"Did you find Shinichi?" he asked once he realized it was Kaito.

"I did. He had been harassed by some gangsters, but I managed to get him out of danger. Go back to my house, Kudo-kun. I can't guarantee we will return ourselves tonight, but we'll be back soon. Shinichi's fever is a little higher than it should be, so I'm hoping to get it down while in the shelter I found for us." Kaito declared. "You don't need to worry about him."

If it was anyone else, Yuusaku might have worried… but this was the son of one of his most trusted friends, even though the said friend was long dead.

"I trust you, Kuroba-kun. Take care of my son." He said before he hung up and headed off back to the Kuroba residence.

Meanwhile, Hakuba had convinced Yukiko to get some rest before she overloaded herself with worrying about her son. She was sleeping in Kaito's mom's room as she was conveniently out of town for the time being.

Now all Hakuba had to do was convince Heiji to loosen up and relax. He wasn't doing his injuries any good by pacing around like he was.

"Will you relax, Hattori-kun? Kudo-kun will be fine. His father and Kuroba are out looking for him right now." Hakuba said. "Now will you just lay down? You're going to reopen your wound again and we just fixed it this morning."

"I don't care!" Heiji said vehemently. "How can I rest when Kudo's out there where _they_ can get him and finish him off for good? There's no way I'm just going to sit back and wait!"

Hakuba was slightly startled by what Heiji said. Although the Great Detective of the West irritated him a lot for his hot-headed nature, Hakuba couldn't help but admire his strong resolve to fulfill that which he'd gotten involved in. Unfortunately, that very resolve was posing as a threat to Heiji's recovery. His refusal to relax would slow his healing process, meaning it would be a while before he was of any use to Kudo again.

Sighing in annoyance, Hakuba moved fast and ended up pinning Heiji down to the bed with his own weight. Heiji was staring at him wide-eyed from where he lay, having not expected the "snobby" detective to have resorted to such means. After the initial shock wore out, Heiji began trying to free himself, growling angrily.

Hakuba's hands dug painfully into Heiji's shoulder, stilling his thrashing and flailing.

"You won't do any good for Kudo-kun if you continuously struggle like this. You'll never heal and thus, will be in no shape to help him. I'm telling you, he's in good hands. If there's anyone who can find him, it's Kuroba." Hakuba said firmly. "So, you might as well rest up and heal while you still can or you will never recover enough to help Kudo-kun with his situation!"

Heiji went still after that, seeming to calm down considerably.

Once Hakuba was certain that Heiji would no longer struggle, he got off and sat on the side.

"Do you really have that much faith in Kuroba-kun?" Heiji asked, sounding more sedate, just looking up at the ceiling. Hakuba nodded.

"That I do. If there's one thing you can count on Kuroba to do, it is to for him to complete what he'd been trying to do. He'll find Kudo-kun for sure and keep him out of harm's way." Hakuba said.

"That's good to know… that Kudo will be in good hands." Heiji sighed, wearing out. Hakuba glanced at him, from the corner of his eye.

"You really care for Kudo-kun, don't you, Hattori-kun?" he asked curiously. Heiji managed a dry smirk before nodding.

"He's my best friend, ya know. I've been helping him out with this situation ever since I discovered his little problem. He's the only one I'll ever acknowledge as a real rival." Heiji declared proudly. Hakuba felt something stir inside him at what Heiji said but he couldn't place what that feeling was… envy?

"So Kudo is to you what Kaitou Kid is to me." Hakuba made the inference, looking thoughtful. Heiji grinned.

"I guess ya could say that. Ya know… this would be the first real civil conversation we've ever had with each other." Heiji mused and Hakuba realized that the dark-skinned detective was right. They were usually at each other's throats due to their heavy dislike for each other. Hakuba was surprised to find that he enjoyed a civil conversation with the Osakan. Not that he would admit that to Heiji.

"I guess it is." He agreed. "Just rest now. Kuroba will be back with Kudo-kun soon. I'm sure of it."

"Kuroba-kun has already found him." Yuusaku said, entering the room, having just got back. "They'll be back in a while. Kuroba-kun has brought Shinichi to a shelter and is trying to lower his fever first and foremost."

"Is he hurt?" Heiji asked, trying to sit up but he settled back down at the warning glare he'd gotten from Hakuba. Yuusaku shook his head

"He's unharmed." The elder Kudo stated and Heiji sighed in relief. Yuusaku wisely opted not to mention that Shinichi had had a close call with some gangsters, or he was sure the wounded detective would have gone off the wall and ruined all their efforts to treat him.

Kid was sitting on the couch, waiting for Shinichi to come out of the shower. He'd gotten some extra clothes out for Shinichi (he always had a few pairs around the bolt hole) and was just waiting for the feverish detective to come out.

He was caught in deep thought when he heard Shinichi shuffle out of the bathroom. His eyes fell on the detective, and he had to fight back a small smile at the shy look on the detective's face as he walked out with only a towel around his waist. He was blushing in a rather appealing manner… but that could just be his fever.

Standing up, he handed the clothes over to Shinichi. "These should fit you well enough." Kid said.

"Thank you." Shinichi said before returning to the bathroom and changing.

"Those clothes suit you." Kid complimented him once Shinichi walked out. Shinichi blushed faintly at the compliment but remained silent. He still didn't look so good but the shower seemed to have helped slightly. Kid led him to the couch and had him lay down. He felt Shinichi's forehead and it still felt rather hot. He got a thermometer he had from the first aid kit supplies he'd snatched from a hospital and put it in Shinichi's mouth.

He pulled it out a moment later and frowned. 38.9°C. That was little too high for comfort. He'd have to bring it down.

He went into the bathroom and got a small bucket of cold water and a cloth. He wet the cloth and put it on Shinichi's forehead.

All the while, Shinichi was finally beginning to think back on his actions.

"I was stupid for running away, wasn't I?" he asked softly, looking rather down. Kid shook his head.

"You made a lot of people worry, tantei-kun, but I can understand you were confused and scared. You don't remember anything, tantei-han got shot protecting you and you found out that there is an entire criminal syndicate out there trying to kill you… I would have most likely done the same thing in your position." Kid said, trying to ease the detective's worry. "What matters now is that you are out of danger. Once I get your fever down, I'll bring you back to the Kuroba residence. Your parents and tantei-han are waiting for you."

Shinichi accepted Kid's words, seeming to relax finally and silence reigned for a while until Kid was almost sure that Shinichi was asleep.

He was slightly startled when Shinichi spoke again, breaking the nearly oppressive silence.

"Ne… I've heard most of what has happened in my past… but not much about your role in it. Could you tell me about it?" Shinichi requested and a genuine smile appeared on Kid's face. Shinichi found he liked that better than the Poker Face Kid almost permanently had on his face.

"It would be my pleasure, tantei-kun." The thief declared. "Our technical first meeting had been a year before you were turned into Edogawa Conan, when I had aimed to 'steal' a clock tower in the Ekota district…" Kid proceeded to give Shinichi a detailed description of their encounters.

Shinichi found himself being lulled to sleep by Kid's voice. It was soothing to him… somehow. So when Kid finished his tale, he found that Shinichi was dead asleep. He smiled.

"Good night, tantei-kun." He said and he continued to try to cool Shinichi down.


	7. Revelation

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan.

Chapter Seven Revelation

Hakuba was jolted awake from where he was sleeping on the armchair in Kaito's living room by Heiji's phone ringing.

Seeing that Heiji was still out for the count, Hakuba picked it up, noting it was Heiji's friend Kazuha..

"Hello?" he answered after a moment's hesitation.

"HEIJI!" Kazuha's voice raged out and Hakuba pulled the phone away from his ear and held it at a distance. The girl definitely had a pair of lungs on her.

"Exucse me, but Hattori-kun is kind of indisposed at the moment." Hakuba said in a bewildered tone.

"Who are you?" Kazuha demanded. "And what do you mean he's indisposed?"

"I'm Hakuba Saguru. I met Hattori-kun at that Detective Koushien a few months back. I bumped into Hattori-kun a couple of days ago and he was having some issues so I offered him some help. He's currently sleeping and I don't want to wake him. He had a rough night." Hakuba said, staring at Heiji. "Can I give him a message?"

"Yeah, tell him he's got a lot of explaining to do!" Kazuha exclaimed. "He took Kudo-kun, stole Mouri-san's rental car and stranded us in this stupid town!" Hakuba winced.

'_You were rather reckless, weren't you, Hot-Blooded-Detective-kun?_' he thought affectionately before blinking. Since when had Heiji's rash nature become endearing? "I'll be sure to give him the message, Toyama-san. Don't you worry. Did you manage to get back?"

"Yes, fortunately enough. We got Agasa-hakase to pick us up. I have another question… when you found Heiji, was Kudo-kun with him?" Kazuha inquired for Ran's sake.

"Yes, he was. He's still very confused but who can blame him when it comes to his amnesia. One of my friends is showing Kudo-kun around, hoping to jog his memory." Hakuba said, lying about where Shinichi was. "Hattori-kun will call you back when he wakes up."

"He better." Kazuha huffed before hanging up. Hakuba set the phone down.

"…You've got a pretty interesting girlfriend, Hattori-kun." Hakuba mused. '_But then again, doesn't Hattori like Kudo-kun?_' He felt that strange twinge in his chest again and didn't know what it meant.

Shinichi woke up, feeling significantly better than the night before. He was a little stiff from having slept on a couch all night, but other than that, he didn't feel so bad.

He turned his head to the side to see Kid sleeping on a chair beside him. He looked pretty exhausted. Shinichi could only guess that Kid had spent most of his time trying to break his fever.

Deciding not to wake the phantom thief, Shinichi got up shakily and opted to explore his surroundings properly.

It looked like a very small apartment with the littlest amount of commodities. Obviously, this wasn't really meant for a permanent living place. Did that mean Kid just used it as a temporary base?

He stared out of the window to find that they had a pretty good view of the city.

"I should have known a detective such as yourself would like to look around." Kid said behind him and Shinichi jumped, startled.

"I didn't know you were awake." Shinichi nearly squeaked, blushing faintly. Kid smirked.

"There's another thing you seem to have lost with your amnesia… you always knew when I was around. It was one of your most fascinating qualities. Not even Hakuba Saguru proved to be as much a challenge as you."

Shinichi looked down, seeming a little troubled. Kid frowned in concern.

"Penny for your thoughts, tantei-kun?" Kid queried, putting a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"I've heard so much about how I'm such a good detective, but I don't see how that's me. It seems like everyone expects so much of me, but I'm not a God. How can I do what everyone thinks I can do?" Shinichi pondered. "All I've done so far is to fall into situations where people get hurt trying to protect me."

"We protect you because we want to, tantei-kun. No one is forcing us to. right now, I can understand you're confused and you don't understand much of what has happened in your life, but we'll help you through it." Kid promised. Shinichi took the words to heart when another thought came to him.

"I'm in this form… Because I accidentally consumed a prototype antidote, right? It's not guaranteed to keep me in this form forever. So how long do I have before I turn into a kid?" Shinichi wondered.

"I really don't know. According to tantei-han, the last antidote you took lasted twenty-four hours, but that's already past." Kid stated. "All I know is the longer you stay in this form, the better. It gives us more time to help you regain your memory." Kid said. Shinichi frowned.

"How would you know? From what Hattori-kun told me, you're hardly someone he would talk to willingly." The amnesiac remarked. Kid sighed. He could easily deter Shinichi's new suspicions but he felt it was time to come out with the truth.

"I know because I was there when he re-told the tale." Kid said, removing his hat and monocle. Shinichi's eyes widened as he recognized Kaito's face.

"You're Kaitou Kid?" Shinichi gaped. Kaito nodded.

"You might want to sit down. It's a long story." The magician declared and Shinichi obliged him. Kaito figured it was almost a good thing that Shinichi had amnesia or he may not have gotten the chance to explain himself.

When Kaito finished explaining why he had become Kid, he schooled his expression into a Poker Face, waiting for Shinichi's reaction. He was surprised when Shinichi covered his hand with his own. He looked up to see understanding in Shinichi's eyes.

"You're not an ordinary thief, are you?" Shinichi asked, sounding amused. Kaito gave a Cheshire grin.

"I never was and I never will be." He said proudly, pleased when Shinichi started chuckling. He took pride in that because normally, Shinichi didn't find much that he did funny. "Let's get you back to my house." Shinichi nodded and they headed off.


	8. Past, Present, and Future

I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry

I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry. It took me a bit to get the inspiration I needed to get through this chapter. With school started, time for writing has also become a little scarce, but I'm trying to make the most of it. I'll do my best to keep at least one or two updates per week, though, between all three of my stories.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan.

--

Chapter Eight Past, Present and Future

When Kaito brought Shinichi back, the poor amnesiac found himself bombarded on three sides: his mother, his father, and Heiji. Heiji, of course, was the most emphatic, frantically looking to make sure that Shinichi was unharmed.

Kaito caught sight of Hakuba staring at Heiji and Shinichi with the most peculiar look on his face. He didn't even think the blonde detective knew what he was feeling at the moment.

"Will you tell us what happened last night or will you keep us in the dark?" Hakuba asked, distracting Heiji and saving Shinichi from the Osakan's vehement inspection.

Kaito glanced at Heiji, wondering how the hot-headed detective would take finding out what almost happened to Shinichi. He expected he wouldn't take it very well.

"Can we not talk about it?" Shinichi asked. "Isn't it enough that it's over and done with?" No one argued with him as it appeared he just didn't feel like talking about it. Kaito sighed in relief. Heiji freaking out wasn't something they needed at the moment.

"You look better, Shin-chan." Yukiko said, feeling his forehead. "Kuroba-kun must have taken real good care of you."

"He did." Shinichi agreed, a small smile on his face.

"I told you Kudo-kun was in good hands." Hakuba told Heiji smugly. "So you didn't have to waste almost half the night yesterday worrying about him."

"You can't honestly blame me." Heiji said. "I've been harboring his secret for two years now and each time he was in this type of dangerous situation, he at least had his memories. That knowledge helped him protect himself from them. Now he doesn't even have that, so who will protect him?"

"I will." Kaito said firmly before changing that statement. It would look weird for him, who supposedly only met Shinichi a couple of days ago, to be so protective of him. "I mean, we all will."

Suddenly, Hakuba remembered something. "Oh, Hattori-kun, your girlfriend called." He earned a slightly quizzical look from Heiji.

"Girlfriend?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow before realizing who Hakuba must be referring to. He glared. "Ahou, Kazuha's not my girlfriend, she's just like an annoying sister! And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It slipped my mind." Hakuba lied. He just hadn't felt the need to tell the Osakan too fast.

"She must be pissed." Heiji mused, dialing his childhood friend's number. The moment she answered, he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Ahou! What took you so long to answer?!" Kazuha cried out angrily. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Why did you run off with Kudo-kun like that?"

"It's a really long story, Kazuha… and it's not my story to tell. Unfortunately, Shinichi is amnesiac and can't tell you the story, so you'll just have to wait." Heiji said firmly.

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried out, chagrined by the answer. "You don't expect us to actually take that as an answer, do you?"

"Well, no. But it's the only one you're going to get for now." Heiji said, crossing his arms.

Realizing that Heiji wasn't going to explain himself, Kazuha dropped the subject, for the time being. But there were other stuff that she wanted to tell him off for.

After she finished chastising him, she passed the phone to Ran, who wanted to talk to Shinichi. Shinichi looked at Kaito for reassurance and the magician thief gave him a warm squeeze on the shoulder.

They put the phone on speaker and Shinichi answered Ran's plea to talk to him. "Hello?" he queried.

"Shinichi? Is that you? You're okay aren't you? Do you know how worried I was?" Ran exclaimed. If Shinichi had his memories, he'd have felt troubled for putting Ran in such a state, but at the moment, he felt no attachment to her. Well, not the same amount anyways. He could feel she was important to him, but he hadn't really gotten to know what she was like in his amnesiac state, and thus, felt at a loss how to react.

"S-sorry." He apologized. "I'm okay. Hattori-kun, Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun have taken good care of me… and my parents are here too."

"That's a relief." Ran sighed, her voice sounding so at ease at hearing he was fine that Shinichi felt guilty for not being able to remember her. "Can I come see you?"

Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba, and Kaito looked at each other. Ran coming to see them could prove to be dangerous if the Black Ops were still looking for Shinichi. Ran was the biggest lead to him.

At that point, Kaito spoke up. "We'll have to meet somewhere else, Mouri-san. How about in front of the Clock Tower? In three hours?"

"A-ah, that sounds fine." Ran conceded, taking any option she could to see the one she loved.

After she hung up, Heiji and Hakuba turned to Kaito, looking confused.

"How do you expect Kudo-kun to go out in the open with the risk of him being found? We have no way of knowing if they've given up searching for him or not. I'd say it would almost be best to stay here until he reverts back into Conan-kun." Hakuba said.

"How do you expect us to explain why Edogawa Conan is as amnesiac as Kudo Shinichi, hm?" Kaito countered. "By meeting Mouri-san, he may be able to unearth some of his memories. Keeping him cooped up like this hasn't helped his progress at all. Mouri-san is the person closest to him aside from Hattori-han. If there's any one who can bring out Shinichi's memories, it's her." Hakuba couldn't help but notice a slight hint of jealousy in Kaito's voice… and since when did Kaito refer to Shinichi so familiarly?

'_So Hattori isn't the only one with feelings for the enigmatic Detective of the East._' Hakuba thought with a small frown. What was it about Shinichi that attracted everyone's attention?

"It's still risky to take him out like he is." Heiji frowned. Kaito smirked as he circled around a suddenly disconcerted Shinichi, giving him a once over.

"I can fix that… that is if Kudo-san would be so kind to help me." He said, staring at Yukiko. Seeing the mischievous look in the magician's eyes, Yukiko couldn't help but comply.

"Of course I'll help. What do you have in mind?" she inquired. Kaito quickly whispered his idea in her ear and her eyes brightened immediately. She loved the idea. She glomped her son, squealing happily.

"Oooh… you're going to look _so_ cute!" she exclaimed as she and Kaito pulled a now scared Shinichi into another room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Hakuba said, staring at Heiji.

"For once, we actually agree on something." Heiji remarked, wondering just what Kaito and Yukiko were subjecting Shinichi to.

Yusaku just smirked. He had an inkling of what his wife and the son of his former rival were up to. They were most definitely taking advantage of Shinichi's amnesia in terms that he would have never let them do this to him if he'd had all of his memories. He would have to remember to get pictures…

A while later, Kaito and Yukiko emerged, looking really pleased with themselves. They turned to the door, waiting for Shinichi to come out, but he seemed reluctant to.

"Come on, Shin-chan. You don't look so bad." Yukiko sang, clasping her hands together.

"I look foolish…" Shinichi responded in a surly tone from inside the room. It almost reminded Heiji of how Shinichi normally acted, instead of the innocent stranger that had taken his place these last couple of days.

"No, you don't." Kaito said firmly, re-entering the room. "Let Hattori-han and Hakuba-kun be the judge of how you look."

"But…" Shinichi almost whined before Kaito pulled him out of the room – or rather, _her_.

Heiji and Hakuba's jaws dropped at the sight of the disguised Shinichi, while Yusaku merely hid his face as a mirthful smile appeared on his face. He'd definitely need to get pictures of this…

Shinichi had been disguised as a rather attractive female, with shoulder length brown hair wearing a simple white blouse and a red knee-length skirt. A faint touch of makeup adorned his face. Although everything was simple, the fact that he now looked every bit like a girl was clearly obvious.

"You two did a good job. I always wanted a daughter." Yusaku quipped. Shinichi flushed and looked down.

"Wow." gaped Heiji, awestruck with what a subtle change could do to Shinichi. He'd never admit it but Shinichi looked really pretty as a girl. He'd most likely get struck by a soccer ball if he were ever to tell the Detective of the East that. Well… only if Shinichi had his memories at the time.

"Meet Kato Shinko." Kaito said, proud of what he'd turned Shinichi into. Shinichi made a rather attractive female, but not so much as to attract too much attention.

"So this will be how we get Kudo to the Clocktower?" Heiji mused. "It could work."

"Then let's go." Kaito said, grinning.


	9. Seeing Ran

This chapter took me a surprisingly long while to write… Still having trouble thinking what memories Shinichi should remember when being with Ran… will show some in the next chapter. Feel free to suggest any ones that seem important (a little rusty with the Shin-Ran moments).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan as much as I'd like to.----

Chapter NineSeeing Ran

Heiji seethed as he sat on the couch in the Kuroba home. They'd just been about to leave when Hakuba had pointed out that Heiji, himself, would threaten Shinichi's safety as he was someone recognized as Shinichi's ally. Thus, Heiji was left behind with Hakuba to watch over him to make sure he didn't do anything reckless and exacerbate his healing injury.

"Ya live to make my life miserable, don't ya?" Heiji griped angrily, a vicious scowl on his face.

"As much as you would like to believe that, Hattori-kun, it's not the case." Hakuba said coolly, sitting a small distance away.

"This entire ordeal isn't even any of your concern. You and Kuroba have no ties to the Black Organization! Why are you butting your nose in?" Heiji interrogated. Hakuba gave Heiji a sharp look.

"Kuroba-kun is hell bent on protecting your friend. It's in his nature to protect people." Hakuba stated, thinking of how possessive Kaito was of his detectives.

"And you'll do anything for him, won't you?" Heiji asked scathingly. "You're practically in love with him!"

Hakuba grabbed Heiji by the shoulder and pinned the dark-skinned detective underneath him on the couch. "I could say the same thing about you and Kudo-kun."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Heiji retorted, struggling against the hold Hakuba had on him.

"Are you completely ignorant of how you act around him? You're like a little puppy following his Master with blind loyalty." Hakuba sneered. "You're so in love with him it's almost pathetic!"

Heiji's green eyes sparked with anger and hurt. "Ya don't know anythin'!" Heiji said hatefully, glaring up at Hakuba.

"I know enough to see Kudo-kun's affections lie elsewhere." Hakuba said. He regretted the words as he saw the pain and helplessness in Heiji's eyes.

"I know that…" Heiji said, looking away. "Kudo will never see me the way I want him to. Why would he? I'm just a hot-blooded idiot."

Hakuba couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd never seen Heiji look so… defeated. "You're not an idiot…" he said, trying to amend for his harsh words. Heiji let out a bitter laugh.

"First ya taunt me and now you're tryin' to comfort me? That's rich, Hakuba. Save your pity for someone who'll take it." Heiji said, before wrapping his legs around Hakuba's waist and flipping them over so he was on top. Rolling off Hakuba, Heiji made for the door, only to get his foot grabbed.

He fell to the floor heavily, gasping in pain as his injury reopened. Hakuba flipped him over gently and gazed down at the red stain that was appearing through Heiji's white shirt. "Why won't you ever listen to me? Your constant struggles have kept reopening your wounds. You'll never heal at this rate." He scolded. Heiji just glared with his once vivid green eyes clouded with pain.

"Yer manhandlin' isn't helping me much either." He spat. Hakuba scowled. Heiji's constant arguing with him was _really_ beginning to get to him.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just _listen_ to me for once in your damned life!" Hakuba growled.

"You're not worth listening to!" Heiji called back, angering Hakuba further. Now he wanted to shut Heiji up even more. "You're just a stuck up… Mmph!"

Hakuba kissed him.

"Stop worrying, Shinko-_chan_." Kaito said cheerily, an arm around Shinichi's waist. To everyone around them, it looked like he and the feminized Shinichi were just another happy couple out for a stroll.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Shinichi asked uncertainly.

"Nothing will go wrong, and if something does, I'll take care of it. I promise." the magician promised with a bright smile. "You _need_ this, whether you're aware of it or not. Mouri-san is essential to you getting your memory back."

"She's _that_ important to me?" Shinichi asked curiously. Kaito nodded.

"You love her." He said, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy that went through him with that statement.

"A-ah." Shinichi said, frowning. It sounded so weird when someone told him what he'd felt for someone he'd barely seen for more than ten minutes when he'd first woken up with no memory. He remembered a feeling of nostalgia and deep fondness for the girl, but he didn't know if it was love he felt for her. He wasn't certain how that feeling felt, although he wondered if it felt anything like the strange emotion bubbling up in his stomach around Kaito…

"Don't be so nervous, Ran-chan," Kazuha said. "It's been a couple of days, perhaps he's begun to remember you."

"I hope so…" Ran said, feeling a little despondent.

Kazuha flashed a sympathetic look at Ran. She really did go through too much because of Shinichi… the Osakan girl wondered if Shinichi knew that whatever case he was on wasn't worth the loss of the girl who was everything to him. Even if he was technically here, he had no memories and thus continued to hurt Ran… it made Kazuha grateful that Heiji was still within her sights…

As she broke from her thoughts, she caught sight of Kaito and "Shinko" approaching them.

"Look, Ran-chan," she said, pointing them out.

Ran's eyes fell on Kaito, who smirked. "I know what you're thinking and before you jump to conclusions, I'd like to say… I'm not the one you're looking for. The name's Kuroba Kaito, the one you talked to on the phone."

"Oh… then where is Shinichi?" a puzzled Ran inquired. Kaito grinned before pushing Shinko towards Ran.

"Right here," Kaito said and Shinko flushed furiously as she underwent heavy scrutiny.

"_Shinichi_?" Ran gaped quietly, looking at the embarrassed teenager in front of her.

"For now, it's Shinko," Kaito asserted. "It's too dangerous for him to go as he was… so with his mom's help, we disguised him…"

Ran didn't know what to think as she stared at the feminized Shinichi in front of her. The confident, arrogant detective she loved didn't seem present at all in this unsure individual in front of her.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked, her voice distraught.

Shinko shook her head, looking at her hands, unable to take looking at the heartbroken look in Ran's eyes. "No… I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ran wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "N-no, it's alright. It's not like it was your fault that you lost your memories," she said.

"They'll come back," Kaito said. "There's no doubt in my mind that they will."

Ran stared at Kaito in confusion. "I don't mean to sound rude… but how are you so sure? Why do you care so much about Shinichi?"

Kaito smiled at her, letting his Poker Face crack the slightest bit to show her some of his real emotions. Ran was taken aback by what she saw… in Kaito's eyes, she saw exactly what _she_ felt towards Shinichi. She stared at him in awe.

"I may not have known Shinichi as long as you have, Mouri-san…" Kaito began. "But he is my friend and I have full faith in him. He'll get his memories back and he'll come back to you, be it in the near future or the distant…"

Shinko turned to Kaito, a puzzled frown on his face. Why did Kaito sound so… resigned? And why did it make her want to comfort him? She held back on the impulse. The thought seemed too intimate to act out in public.

So she just remained silent.

Hakuba grunted as Heiji punched him hard in the face, forcefully breaking the kiss.

Cradling his bruised cheek, he saw Heiji staring at him with disbelieving green eyes that looked dilated in his high-strung state.

"Hattori –" Hakuba began, trying to calm the boy.

"Shut up!" Heiji screamed, scrambling to his feet. "Shut up!"

This time, Hakuba didn't stop him as Heiji ran out of the house.

"I'm an idiot…" Hakuba muttered to himself before he stood up and chased after the upset Osakan. He had to explain his actions and make sure that Heiji didn't get himself killed by his own recklessness. He wasn't very stable at the moment.

Heiji hadn't got too far away from the house and he settled for leaning against an alley wall as he tried to gather his emotions.

The last thing he'd expected was Hakuba kissing him… he unconsciously rubbed at his lips. What was worse was… he'd actually enjoyed it.

How could he be attracted to that arrogant son-of-a-bitch? Hakuba had caused him nothing but trouble since he'd met him…

"I'm seriously screwed up…" he muttered to himself.

"You've got that right…" a sly female voice declared from behind him. Heiji was about to turn around when his head exploded in pain as he was struck down. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Vermouth smirked maliciously at his unconscious form.

"Looks like I've found my opening to get to you… Cool Guy…" she whispered.


End file.
